


Ill

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Anne comes down with a flu after being rescued from Pandoria, so Alex helps her recover like a good girlfriend.





	

Anne didn’t leave Alex’s side the whole day after she was rescued. She didn’t need to eat or drink or use the bathroom yet, her body still gradually coming out of Pandorian-induced freezing. Alex suspected that it was possibly her body’s way of surviving, but… Anne wasn’t ready to talk about it. Not yet.

But when Anne started to feel very warm, Alex had to say something.

“Are you sure it’s not…” said Alex. Anne stirred from her slight doze, turning to look at Alex who she was draped over.

“Well, I feel really tired, so that’s a good sign,” said Anne. “I can sleep, Alex.” She smiled, and Alex felt her heart flutter at the smile.

“Alright. Well, I’ll put you to bed,” said Alex.

“Only if you sleep with me,” said Anne, playing with a strand of Alex’s hair.

“Hmm, I dunno,” said Alex. “It’s still light out.”

“But I’m tired,” said Anne. “And I want to sleep beside you.”

“Okay,” said Alex, and kissed Anne’s forehead. It felt very hot, and she worried. “Are you sure you feel okay?”

“Well, is it hot or is it just me?” asked Anne.

“Anne, it’s winter,” said Alex. “It’s cold outside. Kinda warm in here, but not hot.”

“Well, I was out in the cold for a while kissing you,” said Anne. “Maybe I’m just coming down with a cold.”

“Aideen, I hope so,” said Alex. “Come on then, let’s get you to bed.”

Alex had hoped to take Anne to her bed in a different way, but at least she was in her bed. Even if her face was flushed and she was shivering despite the blankets.

“Don’t worry about getting in bed with me, I’ll probably make you sick,” said Anne. “Please don’t fret. I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” asked Alex.

“Yes,” said Anne with a nod and smile. “Go stock up on cold remedies, I need my rest.”

Alex waited until Anne was definitely asleep, and then she left the room, headed towards the library.

“I thought you’d never detach yourself from Anne,” said Linda, smirking at her.

“She’s asleep,” said Alex. “She’s coming down with a cold, I think, she has a fever.”

“And you wanted to know if there were any books on that?” Linda guessed.

“Shut up,” Alex muttered, blushing.

“Aww, you’re fussing over her because she’s been gone two years,” said Linda. “Perfectly understandable. There are actually several books on home remedies for colds and other common ailments.”

“But she hasn’t been in contact with germs in two years, what if it gets worse?” asked Alex.

“She’s young and healthy,” Linda reminded her. “She’ll be fine.”

“Her immune system is probably weaker,” said Alex. “Will that have any effect?”

“Look, if you’re that worried, put her in the ICU,” said Linda. “Or put a time and space bubble around her.”

“Would that work?” asked Alex.

“Don’t do that,” said Linda with a sigh. “It’s just a cold, Alex, she’ll be able to fight it. And even if it does get worse, we have Lisa to help her, and doesn’t the Lightning Circle fight sickness?”

“Honestly, I never looked at that side of it,” said Alex. “But wait, you can see the future! Does she make it?”

“Would I be so cool about it if she didn’t?” Linda retorted. “Of course she makes it, you silly girl. Just look up home cold and flu remedies.”

“I’ll look up druid ones,” said Alex.

“Anne isn’t going to like that,” Linda murmured, but Alex was already on her way out of the library.

Elizabeth had a vast collection of druid books, and she was able to give Alex some of her own remedies for colds and flus.

“This tea will help a lot with the pain of a sore throat,” said Elizabeth, giving Alex a recipe book. “And hot food helps as well, so this curry will have her feeling better in no time.”

“Thanks, Elizabeth,” said Alex, grinning at her. “I’m just so worried about her…”

“I know,” said Elizabeth. “But what she needs most right now is rest. I’ll tell the druids that she’s sick, so that they don’t immediately request a meeting.”

“Good luck with that,” said Alex. “They didn’t let Lisa rest.”

“Yes, and then she passed out at Herman’s for 24 hours,” said Elizabeth. “They’ll remember that.”

“Also I’ll fight them if they make her get out of bed before she’s ready,” said Alex. “If she so much as sniffles, she’s not ready.”

“I’ll pass that message on to them,” said Elizabeth, and laughed.

When Anne woke up the next morning, Alex was there with a glass of orange juice. She also had a large collection of druid herbs and potions, which Anne glared at.

“What is that?” asked Anne, her voice barely there. But Alex understood her anyway.

“Potions for the cough, herbs for the fever and pain, this plant for the phlegm, and flame fruit to clear your airways,” said Alex.

“Fuck you Alex, go and get normal things for colds and flus,” Anne rasped. “Cough lozenges, pain pills, lozenges for my throat, cough medicine, he-“ She broke off into a coughing fit, and Alex gently patted her on the back.

“And chicken noodle soup and lemonade?” asked Alex. Anne nodded, rubbing her throat and wincing.

When Alex returned with the groceries for Anne (it felt wrong to be stepping into a pharmacy, but it was for Anne and Alex would walk through hell for her so it was okay), Anne was fast asleep. The sheets looked vaguely snotty, and Alex immediately cursed herself for not remembering something as simple as tissues.

The next time Alex returned (with ten boxes of aloe-vera tissues this time), Anne was awake and looking blearily at her.

“Hey,” said Alex, sitting down on the edge of her bed. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” Anne rasped. She winced as she swallowed, and Alex poured her another glass of orange juice.

“Wet your throat before you take the pills, they’ll go down easier,” said Alex.

“Thought you didn’t know how to take pills, being all about the natural remedies,” said Anne.

“My mama used to tell me that,” said Alex. “And it does help. And don’t talk, it’ll just make your throat hurt worse.” Anne nodded, then drank her juice. It tingled in her throat. Alex handed her two pain pills and Anne swallowed them, pleased to find that Alex had somehow managed to grab her favourite brand. Either she did her research, or she remembered from before.

“I’m feeling better already,” Anne whispered, then grimaced. “Wait, no, spoke too soon.” Alex laughed.

“Literally,” said Alex, and kissed Anne’s forehead. “You’ve still got a fever, hopefully the pills help with that.” Anne nodded.

“Hungry,” Anne whispered.

“Okay, I’ll make you some soup,” said Alex.

Spoonfeeding Anne the chicken noodle soup made Alex feel all warm inside, and Anne looked completely delighted by it too.

“So romantic,” Anne whispered, and Alex grinned.

“I’ll feed you better food when you’re better,” said Alex.

“Promise,” Anne whispered.

“I promise,” said Alex, and kissed her forehead. While she was looking at Anne, she squinted her eyes and used Shadow Sight to have a look at Anne’s aura. It was covered in black splotches, but that was okay. She knew that the disease was just the flu.

“Glowy eyes,” Anne whispered, reaching towards Alex’s eyes. Alex laughed. Delirious Anne was fun.

Anne’s fever broke a few days later, and she was able to sit up in bed on her own and drink a bottle of water a day. Alex had to help her to the bathroom, but she had the feeling that Anne was just being dramatic.

“Okay, you’re definitely capable of eating by yourself now,” said Alex, feeding Anne the curry she’d cooked with Elizabeth’s recipe.

“No I’m not, I’m still so very weak,” said Anne.

“Anne, I saw you holding a big bottle of lemonade when I walked in with this,” said Alex. “You’re perfectly capable of getting food from the plate to your mouth.”

“Feed me,” said Anne, blushing. It was a blush now, not just a flushed face from her fever.

“Thought so,” said Alex, giggling, and fed her girlfriend.

Once Anne was over the contagious stage, Alex joined her in bed, snuggling with her. Anne’s cough lingered, and she woke up with snot sticking her hair to her face, but Alex was just glad to be sharing the bed with her girlfriend again. She even gently cleaned the snot from Anne’s hair with a washcloth, which naturally progressed to Anne insisting on being given a bath by Alex. It also devolved into Alex tickling Anne until she broke into another coughing fit.

A week later, Anne was feeling much better.

“I think I can have that meeting now,” said Anne. “I can breathe again, I feel wonderful.” She coughed.

“Nope! You coughed, you’re not ready,” said Alex. Anne laughed.

“Are you trying to have me all to yourself, Alex?” asked Anne.

“Duh,” said Alex. Anne laughed again and kissed her.


End file.
